Truth Behind The Lies
by SweetGA07
Summary: The truth behind the lies is what Courtney wants to put rest for good. With help friends,family, and some unexpected people she is going to do just that. Criss Angel/OC Squeal To Hiding the facts **Complete**
1. Chapter 1

"Where is that sherbet?" Destiny asked looking around the freezer in the kitchen.

"I don't know." Courtney replied as she walked into the kitchen area helping her pregnant friend look for the stuff she was craving. "Wait a second why don't you go to your own place and get it instead of coming to get mine?" she added.

"I was here and besides you are craving it and you're not even pregnant I am!" Destiny said with a pout.

Courtney shook her head as grabbed the sherbet from the back of the freezer and handed it to her. Destiny smiled at her friend as she took the box from her and walked over to the counter and quickly scooped some out before putting it back into the freezer.

"You are the only person I know who craves sherbet when pregnant." Courtney said looking at her with a smile.

"Hey you should have seen what I was eating last night." Destiny said pointing the spoon at her. "I was eating French fries with that sweet and sour sauce you get at the Chinese place. Oh god that so was good." She added.

Destiny smiled brightly at Courtney was looking at her with a raised eye brow.

"You are one strange little man." Courtney said as she sat down on the couch.

"I'm a woman so shush it." Destiny said putting a spoon full of sherbet in her mouth.

Courtney laughed at her sister in law as the door open making them turn to around to see JD and Criss walking into the room with the crew talking about certain things they were getting ready to do for the start of the second season of mind freak.

"Good Morning Ladies." Criss said before stealing a kiss from his wife.

"Good Morning." Courtney replied looking at him as he went into the bedroom to change to get ready for the show.

She leaned backwards just a bit on the couch to look into the bedroom then heard a spoon hit the bowl.

"JD! LEAVE MY DAMN SHERTBET ALONE!" Destiny said slapping at his hand. "This is mine. You want some go get your own. Your kid is craving it and so is your babies momma you really want to piss a pregnant woman off?" she added.

"Good point." JD said before sitting back into the chair.

Courtney smiled just a bit before grabbing the spoon and taking a spoonful and looking at Destiny who's eyes was wide.

"Now you leave it alone." Destiny said holding onto the bowl as if she was protecting it.

"Woman you're eating my sherbet you share with me or you can give it back." Courtney said looking at her with a smile.

Destiny poked her bottom lip out making everyone including the camera crew laugh at her. Criss walked out of the room putting on his jacket and sat down on the arm rest of the couch.

"When is the demonstration going to happen?" Courtney asked as she put her arm on his leg.

"Actually we are about to head towards the building now." Criss replied looking at his wife.

"Well I guess that I need to go brush my hair put it up." Courtney said straitening her hair. "Then Destiny and I will meet you guys there." She added.

"Ok." Criss said stealing a kiss before smiling and licking his lips. "Mmm Sherbet." He added.

Destiny proudly held up the bowlful and offered him some and shook his head.

"How come he can have some and I can't? JD asked teasing his wife.

"Because it was his money that brought it he has to have some." Destiny said sticking her tongue out.

JD laughed at his wife as all of the guys left the hotel room. Courtney walked into bedroom and grabbed her hair brush along with a hair bow. She quickly brushed it and put it up in a pony tail and ran over to the mirror to check her self before smiling. She was wearing a pair of jeans she had brought from Victoria's Secret and a white vest shirt she was smiling when Destiny walked into the room showing off her outfit.

"I like my body." Destiny said running her hand over her baby bump and smiling at her best friend. "I am not going to lie I have a few stretch marks but hey its have a baby that means the most." She added.

Courtney smiled at her as she started to adjust her blue and white stripped halter top that was loose enough to show she had a bump but also to hide it some what.

"Come on we need to go watch these guys." Courtney said linking her arms with Destiny's'.

She grabbed a Criss Angel hat and put her pony tail through the back and turned it to the side like her husband does.

"Yea sure you want lay low." Destiny said laughing as she grabbed the room key and put it in her back pocket.

Courtney smiled as they walked out and got into the elevator. After a few minutes of teasing and playing around in the elevator the doors opened to the lobby and they noticed that there were already people leaving the hotel with the buzz of what Criss was going to be doing.

"You married him so don't you dare say a word." Destiny said pointing at her as they walked out side of the hotel.

"I wasn't going to say a word." Courtney said laughing as they followed a group of people.

Destiny grabbed some money from her pocket and walked over to a stand leaving Courtney standing there looking at her. She walked over and put a Criss Angel hat and quickly put it on her head and smiled.

"Now we match." Destiny said laughing as they saw that Criss was now at the top of the building.

"I hope you aren't going to flip out since they have been talking about this for months." Courtney said as she looked at Destiny who was looking up at the building.

Destiny bite her bottom lip as Courtney took her cell phone from her pocket and dialed her brother in law's number and smiled.

"Hey your wife is down here biting her bottom lip." Courtney said laughing. "Ok I'll tell her." She added hanging up.

"What?" Destiny said putting her hands on her hips and smiling.

"He said to calm down and he will be down here shortly because he wants to see both of our faces." Courtney said laughing.

Destiny shook her head as she looked up at Criss and some of the crew members that were on the roof while others were on the ground getting ready to take the shots of the fans as they watched him.

"Are you ready?" JD said popping up behind them making Destiny scream loudly. "Sorry honey." He added.

"You meanie." Destiny said smiling.

Courtney cheered long with the crowd as Criss came into the side of the roof and waved. He climbed to the ledge making Courtney grabbed a hold of JD's arm.

"And you say I'm scared?" Destiny said looking at Courtney who was looking really worried.

The crowd was cheering loudly as he started to float. Courtney looked around at the fans some looked just as scared as her while others were cheering him on like crazy.

"Criss oh just wait until you get down!" Destiny shouted as she saw the distance between the buildings. "Oh I might be pregnant but Christopher I'm gonna kick your butt!" she added loudly.

"He will be fine." Courtney said with somewhat of a smile. "He will be fine." She added over and over again.

JD put his arm around her shoulder trying to comfort and to keep her from worrying. Destiny put her arms her friend's waist and held onto her from the side while JD kissed his wife's cheek. After a few more minutes Criss was safely on the other roof and Courtney let out the breath she was holding.

"Thank you god." Courtney said hugging Destiny who was smiling.

"I'm still going to kill him." Destiny said laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

"Chirstopher!" Destiny shouted as they noticed him walking towards them.

"Buddy she used full name and she isn't your wife run!" Costa said with a giggle.

Courtney shook her head as Destiny walked over to meet them and smacked him upside the head.

"YOU IDIOT!" shouted Destiny as she looked at him. "You nearly gave me a heart attack! Your niece and nephew were doing summersaults in my stomach!" she added as she pointed to her stomach.

"I'm sorry!" Criss said touching his sister in law's stomach. "I am so sorry sweethearts." He added rolling his eyes smiling.

Destiny hit his head as he flicked her hat.

"Ahh I knew you were a fan." Criss said winking at her.

Courtney smiled as the crowd didn't recognize her which she was happy for some what. She had her sunglasses on and the hat kind of hid her now natural red hair. She smiled as Criss walked over to her and kissed her lips gently.

"That was interesting but you do that again I'm going to smack you." Courtney said pointing at him.

"Don't worry the next one is going to be so easy and it won't hurt me." Criss said with a smile.

Courtney nodded at him as he kissed her lips gently. The camera crew stopped rolling as Destiny stood in front of them with a smile.

"Do I look fat?" Destiny asked trying to keep a straight face as she looked at her husband.

"No you do not look fat." JD replied looking at her. "You are pregnant while my children and I love you 3." He added.

Courtney shook her head as she heard them behind her and Criss. The fans where cheering and telling him great job as they pasted by.

"What do you and Des have planned for today?" Criss asked as he grabbed a rose from a street vender and handed it to her.

"We have a photo shoot actually." Courtney said with a smile.

Criss smiled at his wife as JD and Destiny walked up laughing and playing around.

"Destiny come on me and you have to get to the photo shoot earlier." Courtney said laughing. "We have to get hair and make up done." She added.

Destiny laughed as she stole a kiss from her husband.

"Bone heads huh?" Criss asked with a raised eye brow. "Keep it up Mrs. Bone Head." He added.

Courtney smiled brightly as she pulled her husband down and kissed his lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened it right there on the side walk. Destiny grabbed a hold of her shirt and pulled her away from her husband.

"Come on missy." Destiny said while Courtney acted like a little kid wanting to go back.

JD was laughing as they girls got into limo that the photographer had sent for them. Criss waved at his wife as they limo went out of site.

"Are you ready for this?" Destiny asked looking at Courtney who was staring at the window. "Hello earth to Courtney?" she added as she waved her hand in front of her face.

"Sorry what did you say?" Courtney asked shaking her head as she looked at her.

Destiny smiled just a bit as she shook her head before smiling.

"Are you ready for this photo shoot?" Destiny asked once more.

"I guess I am." Courtney replied looking at her. "I've never done one but I'm sure I'll be fine." She added.

"You'll do fine I promise." Destiny said as she sat back against the seat and ran her hand over her stomach.

Even thought she was carrying twins she looked as if she had a little beach ball on her stomach. She was 2 months pregnant and she loved every minute it. When she found she was pregnant the first person she called was Courtney. Everyone thought she would take it hard and not want anything to do it but she has been a hands on aunt. She was planning the baby shower, helping with the nursery, even going to the appointments with her.

"Courtney?" Destiny said breaking the silence.

"Yea?" Courtney replied looking at her.

"I know that I don't say it that often to you but Thank you." Destiny said looking at her as she rubbed her stomach. "I love you a lot." She added.

Courtney hugged her and put her head on her shoulder and looked at her stomach before touching it gently. After a few minutes the limo came to a stop and the door opened and the girls saw Justin standing there with a bright smile on his face.

"My two favorite ladies." Justin said helping them out. "Glad to see you guys made here early enough to have hair and make up done." He added as he teased them.

The girls laughed at him as they quickly followed him into the building. The girls looked around at the set and were in awe because it was done up like a abandon grave yard in a creepy forest.

"I take it that our theme is dark and gothic." Courtney said looking at the outfits there were on hangers for them to look over.

"You would be correct." Justin said with a smile.

Destiny held up a sexy dark angel costume that was a lace up corset style tube dress with a marabou trim and the little sleevettes with it. Courtney nodded in likening as kept looking for hers. She grabbed a strapless mini dress and the black feather wings and smiled at her Destiny.

"Oh this is going to be great." Courtney said as they walked over to hair and make up.

Courtney smiled as she sat don in the chair and the woman was looking over the outfit then back at her.

"I have the perfect idea." The brunette woman said with a smile.

Destiny looked at Courtney who was talking to the woman who was doing her hair.

"I have a great idea but you have trust me." The blonde said looking at her with a smile.

"Oh ok." Destiny said with a smile.

After about forty minutes Destiny's hair was curly and the halo was in her hair and she had dark make up on. Courtney hair was down and curled at the ends and her make up was done dark but bright lipstick.

"This is going to be interesting." Destiny said as they both made their way to the dressing room.

Justin handed them both a pair of heels as they passed.

"Hurry up because we are burning day light!" Justin added laughing.

The girls quickly changed into the their outfits and walked out with some of the guys whistling at them.

"Hey guys these are two married ladies so none of that unless it comes from me." Justin said laughing.

Courtney and Destiny linked arms and walked onto the set. Justin turned on the flash lights while every other light in the place went off.

"Ok now I know Courtney you can do this your married to Criss Angel so I want you to know act emo well you know gothic more less." Justin said as the girls started to get serious.

The girls looked at each other and walked over to one of the grave stones and bent down and put their heads on it before grabbing hands as the camera kept flashing away. Destiny walked over to little fake tree and put her back against before her face dropped as if she had been crying or was scared.

"That's it girls." Justin said smiling.

Courtney sat down on top of the tombstone and put on an evil smile as Destiny came up behind her. Both of the girls started get really into the posses which started to get really serious and creepy. After maybe three hours of playing around and posing the girls took their shoes off and threw them to the side and grabbed a hold of each other and put their heads together before turning and facing the camera with a serious but yet playful look on their faces.

"GREAT!" shouted Justin as he changed yet again another roll of film. "We are done." He added with a smile.

"THANK YOU!" Destiny said as she sat down in the chair and started to rub her feet. "I am not wearing heels for a few months." She added.

Courtney shook her head and smiled.

"I want to see these pictures." Courtney said with a huge smile. "This was my first one and I hope it wasn't bad." She added.

"This was your first shoot?" Justin asked looking at her with a raised eye brow. "Are you sure I mean you were doing it like a pro." He added.

Courtney blushed at his comment before turning around and started talking to Destiny was who was laughing.

* * *

A**uthor's note: Umm Desiree a friend of mine helped me with the set photoshoot thing I couldn't come up with anything so she helped me...Thank YOU!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I had a hard time coming up with this chapter for some reason but I hope it wont happen again. Thank You Desiree for helping me...My Latina Child (u know who u are) thank you as well**

* * *

"Oh I like this!" Destiny said as she pointed to the picture of her bending down next to the tree.

"That is nice." Courtney said as she looked at it. "I love this one of me." She added.

It was the picture of her posing somewhat sexy but yet serious at the same time. Some of her hair was behind her ear while some was hanging and you could spot Destiny behind her who was bending down as if to go between her legs.

"You guys have the interview with Jasmine today don't you?" Justin asked as he looked at her.

"Yep it's going to be interesting." Courtney said smiling.

Destiny smiled as she wrapped her armed around her shoulders.

"Don't sweat it Court." Destiny said with a laugh. "It's going to be interesting but I will be there with you and if Criss makes it on time he will be there." She added.

Courtney nodded at her as she put her outfit back on the hanger she smiled just a bit as Justin told them to keep the outfit.

"Go the limo is going to take you to the meeting place to do the interview." Justin said as he pushed them out of the studio.

Quickly the girls jumped into the limo which was speeding just about to get them to the meeting place. Courtney started to shake just a bit as Destiny looked at her with a raised eye brow.

"If you don't want to do the interview then call and cancel it." Destiny said touching Courtney's hand.

"I am scared what if I say the wrong thing it gets twisted Criss see's it and gets mad me." Courtney said looking at Destiny who was laughing just a bit.

"It will be ok Criss won't get mad he knows how the media works." Destiny said smiling. "But we are here so if you want to back out let me know now and I will get out of this limo and march in there and tell her." She added.

Before she could answer the door opened Criss popped his head into the limo and smiled.

"No chance we are getting our side of the story out today." Criss said with a bright smile.

He pulled Courtney out of the limo while Destiny got out of her side. They were both laughing as Destiny linked her arm with Courtney's arm.

"Ok guys let's get our story out." Courtney said smiling.

Criss opened the door for them as they walked into the hotel that Jasmine was staying at. Right as they walked into the lobby Jasmine walked up to Courtney and hugged her with a bright smile.

"Jas you've changed." Courtney said as she now was looking at auburn hair reporter who was once blonde. "You ready to do this?" she added.

"Oh you have no idea." Jasmine said laughing as she led the way to the room that they hotel were letting them use.

Destiny was the last to walk in and noticed that the room was dark and had some cameras.

"Oh before we get started today we took some pictures that are dark so we are letting you know that they are going to come into view after this comes out I'm sure." Courtney said as she sat down beside Criss.

"Ok that is fine we are going to be taking a cover shot today after this is done we are going to be going back to the place anyways." Jasmine said laughing.

Courtney nodded at her as Criss grabbed a hold of her hand and held onto it as Destiny sat down beside Criss.

"Ok are you guys ready to get this started?" Destiny asked as she grabbed her note book and recorder from a bag from beside her chair.

All three of them nodded at her as she smiled brightly at them.

"This is Jasmine Thomas this is the interview of Courtney and Criss Sarantakos and Destiny Sarantakos." Jasmine said as put the recorder down on the table.

"This is Courtney Sarantakos with my husband Criss and my sister in law Destiny." Courtney said into her own reporter and smiled. "Sorry Jasmine but I will not let the media say I said this and that when I have a tape of it myself." She added.

"I understand trust me." Jasmine said with a nod.

Destiny smiled just a bit as she looked at the two of them as they were talking.

"Ok Courtney you have a choice as well you can do it with just the tape recorder or you can do it with the tape recorder and a recorder." Jasmine said putting a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"I have a feeling that just right now I want to do both." Courtney said with a nod.

Interview

"We are on location with Criss Angel and his wife Courtney along with his sister in law Destiny Sarantakos." Destiny said into the camera before turning to show them to the camera.

"Hi." Destiny and Courtney said at the same time while Criss just saved at the camera.

Jasmine looked at her note pad before looking back up at them.

"The first thing that I am sure that most people want to know why the two of you kept the fact that you the two of you guys were married away from the public?" Jasmine asked looking up at them with a questionable face.

Courtney looked at Criss who was looking at her as well.

"To be honest with you I didn't really expect to be married to this man period." Courtney said with a smile. "When I first met him I was a fresh out of college and I moved to Las Vegas and I ended up working for a friend of mine who was a magician and I met Criss through him. But after we got met and got to dating the press was actually all over it but they didn't know who I was period and after a while they left me alone and they just thought I drifted out the picture but I ended up marrying him and his former agent Robert Richards didn't like me because of my size. I use to be some what big but I wasn't skinny and Robert thought it didn't fit Criss's you know image." She added.

"So basicall it wasn't the two of you wanting to hide it was his Agent?" Jasmine asked with a raised eye brow.

Criss nod at her and gave the reporter a smile.

"Robert wanted you know those stick thin girls who would fit my image to be with me instead of my wife. The first time my wife was seen in public with me as a married couple was a few months ago when we went to the club Sexy Flirt." Criss said while Jasmine was listening closely. "I wouldn't have hide her from the world I love her to much do anything like that." He added.

"About five months ago there was a car wreck that involved both your wife and sister in law how did you feel about that when you heard about it?" Jasmine asked looking at Criss who had held onto Courtney's hand tighter.

Courtney looked at him because they never spoke of the wreck even when she was home from the hospital she was actually interested in hearing her husband's answer.

"When I found out about the wreck from my Brother JD Destiny's husband she had called after the wreck happen from the site." Criss said looking at her. "I wasn't told what happen I was told that we have to go now and on the way I was told what happen and I freaked out. I wanted to know if my wife was ok if she was alive. I felt like I had lost my best friend I wasn't ready to lose her. I lost my father when I wasn't ready to lose him and I didn't want to lose my wife because I am no where near ready to lose her." He added.

Courtney wiped a tear away from her eye as Destiny smiled and wiped one of her own.

"This family is wonderful you would have to be around us to understand us." Destiny said looking at her with a bright smile. "We are very close to each other rather you are blood like Criss and JD or like me and Courtney by marriage but we are so close." She added.

Jasmine smiled brightly as the three of them were looking at each other with bright smiles.

"There has been a report that when the two of you got into the wreck that Courtney had; had a miscarriage is that a fact or a rumor?" Jasmine asked as the smile that was once on Courtney's face went away and turned into a sad face. "You do not have to answer it if you do not want to." She added.

Courtney nodded at her before taking a deep breath. Destiny got up from the chair she was sitting in and walked over to Courtney and hugged her around the shoulder while Criss leaned over and kiss his wife's lips gently before looking at her in the eyes.

"Baby you don't have to talk about if you don't want too." Criss said while Courtney just looked at him.

"It's time I put it out in the open." Courtney said with a little smile.

Destiny sat down once more while Criss looked at his wife. Courtney looked at Jasmine who was looking at her with concern.

"I have been hiding the fact that I had a miscarriage since the wreck." Courtney said tearing up as the camera guy went in just a bit more for a close up. "I am not the person who handles death well. But when I found out that I lost my child I was so depressed for a few weeks that I scared every one around me." She added.

Jasmine wrote down what she said before looking at Courtney before grabbing her hand.

"I am not going to pretend that everything was ok and everything was fine when it wasn't." Courtney said shaking her head. "I am not going to sugar coat anything I wasn't the nicest person to be around at the time I found out I had lost my child." She added.

She looked around the room as she wiped some of her tears away.

"I lost the chance to be a mother and I will admit that I am not the same girl that I was before that wreck and losing my daughter." Courtney said looking right at Jasmine.

"I am sorry." Jasmine said in a whisper as she saw the look on her friends face. "I am not going to ask anymore questions about that and I am so sorry to bring those up." She added.

Courtney was hand a tissue by Destiny and thanked her before Criss held onto his wife. She looked around the little room before looking at Destiny.

"I just want my story told and I don't want people to say that I am this total bitch when I'm not." Courtney said looking at her. "I have read in a magazine where I was told I was a bitch and that I was divorcing Criss taking him for everything he has." She added.

"I am sick of hearing that as well." Criss said looking at her. "I was walking down the street and had someone say I am so sorry and I'm wondering what the hell they are talking about and then I'm told about my divorce. I want it to be known on record that me and Courtney are very happy and I am not leaving her rather people want me to or not." He added.

He pulled her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles.

"Destiny the rumor has it that you are pregnant with twins after a previous miscarriage is it true?" Jasmine asked as Destiny looked at her with a smile.

"I am pregnant with twins a boy and a girl." Destiny said as she rubbing her stomach. "I have had a miscarriage in the past but that's in the past and now it's the present and I am thankful to have these two blessings." She added.

Courtney smiled just a bit as she leaned over and rubbed her stomach. Criss kissed his sister in law's cheek and smiling.

"You three are so close knit like Destiny said. "I wish I had a family like that." She added.

Criss looked at her and smiled. Destiny looked at Courtney and smiled just a bit as Jasmine grabbed a hold of the recorded and smiled.

"This is the end of the end here." Destiny said with a smile.

She turned it off as the camera man turned the camera off giving Destiny thumbs up.

"Courtney thank you for giving me the chance to do this." Destiny said hugging her friend.

"Not a problem but please look over my tears." Courtney said with a laugh.

"Not a problem." Jasmine said with a bright smile. "Come on let's go get this magazine come over otay?" she added.

All three of them nodded at her as she led the way out the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Justin hugged all of the ladies while shaking Criss's hand.

"I know that we have only a few minutes to get this right but I have the idea of how the cover shot ok?" Justin said looking at her. " I promise it will be great." He added.

Jasmine nodded at him as he walked the three of over onto the set that they had sat up for them. She sat down in a chair beside the camera and looked at it before looking up to see that Justin had Criss holding onto Courtney while Destiny was standing beside him on the right with her head turned towards the camera.

"I love it." Jasmine said as Justin came over the camera.

"Thanks." Justin replied as he winked at her making her blush.

Courtney smiled just a little bit as she put her head onto her husband's chest. Destiny smiled as she looked at Jasmine who was blushing.

"Hey Court after this you want to have a girls day?" Destiny asked looking at her with a bright smile.

"I'd like that." Courtney said as the camera started to flash.

Criss kissed her head gently while he grabbed a hold of Destiny's hand. Jasmine looked up at the shot and smiled.

"I don't know how you mark it but I want that one." Jasmine said looking at Justin with a smile.

"Ok." Justin said making the number down on a little note pad before returning to take more pictures.

After maybe twenty minutes of taking pictures Justin put the camera away and smiled at them.

"That was great." Justin said with a bright smile. "Court the pictures that you guys took today are going to be spent out tomorrow and the copies will be spent to you." He added.

"Ok that is fine." Courtney said grabbing a hold of Criss's hand.

"You can take the outfits." Justin said handing them a bag with their names on it.

Courtney and Destiny both laughed just a bit as they walked out of the studio with Jasmine close behind them.

"Thank you again for the interview I will fax over the interview after I get done editing everything." Jasmine said walking over to her car.

"Ok that is fine." Courtney replied waving at her friend.

Criss smiled brightly as the three of them made their way over to his hummer. Jasmine waved at them as she passed by the hummer. Destiny got into the hummer with the help of Courtney.

"I am hungry." Destiny said rubbing her stomach. "We want tacos." She added

"I have to go meet the team about the next thing we are going to do so I'm going to drop you guys off at the hotel and you can order tacos from there." Criss said looking at his sister in law with a smile.

"Ok that is fine." Destiny said crossing her arms over her chest.

She looked at Courtney who was holding a case full of CDs to see what she could find.

"Ok we have two mixed CDs that we are stealing out of my case you can keep the rest for you guys to listen to." Courtney said with a smile.

"Ok but I hope you didn't take the good ones." Criss said looking at them.

"I don't even know what is on them." Courtney replied with a little laugh.

"Oh good that means unknown yay! Party!" shouted Destiny doing a little dance in the back seat making the two of the laugh in the front seats.

Courtney laughed just a bit as Criss pulled up in front of the hotel.

"I will see you guys later ok?" Criss said looking at her with a smile.

"Ok." Courtney replied as she took her seat belt off.

She went to open the door but Criss stopped her and pulled to him and kissed her on the lips gently. Courtney gently broke the kiss and smiled just a bit before getting out of the hummer and linking arms with Destiny. Criss waved at both of the women before driving off as they walked into the hotel.

"Are you sure you don't mind hanging out with fat oh me?" Destiny asked looking at Courtney as they got into the elevator.

"You are not fat stop it." Courtney said rolling her eyes as she hit the button for their floor. "You are pregnant with twins." She added with a giggle.

Destiny shook her head and smiled as leaned against the railing in the elevator. Courtney smiled just a bit at her as she played with her rings on her hand. After a few moments the doors open and they stepped out of the elevator and turned the corner and went to the room.

"I am ready to just lay down." Destiny said moving her feet around. "I hate high heels." She added with a laugh.

"I am ok with them." Courtney replied with a smile.

"You are pregnant I am."

Destiny laughed as Courtney opened the door to the room only to stop in her tracks in the doorway.

"What are you doing here?" Courtney said in a harsh voice.

"I was expecting Criss not you." The female said with a smile.

Destiny moved Courtney out of the way to see Criss's ex wife Joanna standing there looking at Courtney.

"Uh Joanna what are you doing here?" Destiny asked as she closed the door and looked at her ex sister in law.

"I wanted to see Criss is that a problem?" Joanna asked with a little slick smile.

Courtney crossed her arms over her chest she could never stand Joanna. When Criss and Courtney first got together dating Joanna did anything to make their life hell.

"Actually it is when he is my husband." Courtney said stepping closer to the woman she wanted to hit with a passion. "Now why don't you get out Joanna?" She added.

"You see Courtney I might Criss's past but I have something that it seems you can never give him." Joanna said with a bright smile.

"What? HIV?" Courtney said looking at Joanna who was getting mad.

Destiny laughed at her best friend's comment just a bit then looked at Joanna who pulled out her cell phone and handed it to Courtney.

"Open it." Joanna said with a nod.

Courtney raised an eye brow and quickly opened the cell phone to show a picture of a child on the background. Destiny quickly grabbed the cell phone from Courtney who was now speechless and shocked.

"You can't be serious this child doesn't even look like him." Destiny said looking at Joanna who was smiling. "Besides Criss wouldn't want kids with you he has made that pretty clear." She added.

"You see that is where you are wrong Des." Joanna said looking at her before looking at Courtney who was now on the couch. "If he didn't want kids with me then why did he come to me when Courtney here was in the hospital and told me he wanted me and we got it on?" she added.

Destiny went to say something but was cut off by Courtney tackling Joanna to the floor. Joanna was screaming while Courtney was just throwing punches and just wanting to hurt her.

"Courtney stop it!" shouted Destiny as she grabbed a flinging arm and pulled her off of Joanna even though she didn't want to.

"LET ME GO!" shouted Courtney as she was kicking at Joanna who was getting up closely. "YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A WHORE SO WHY DON'T YOU GO TO YOUR CORNER AND LEAVE US ALONE!" She added.

Joanna held her jaw while looking at her.

"Don't be jealous that your husband would rather one with me then you." Joanna said pushing her self up. "Don't worry I think I know where to find Criss." She added as she grabbed her things.

"Joanna go to hell and get out." Courtney snapped at her. "GET OUT!" she added with a shout.

Without another word Joanna walked out of the hotel room and Destiny let her go and she screamed very loudly making Destiny cover her ears.

"Ok Melina Perz shut up." Destiny said loudly.

"Sorry." Courtney said as she sat down on the couch.

Destiny uncovered her ears and looked at her as she sat down beside her.

"Don't jump to anything before you speak to Criss about it Court." Destiny said pushing some hair out of her friend's face.

"I hate her." Courtney said as she turned her head to look at her. "If it is true I am going to be doing some pissed off stuff." She added.

"I understand but call him." Destiny said holding out her own phone.

Courtney grabbed the phone and dialed Criss's number and it went straight to voice.

"Hey baby it's me on Destiny's phone. Nothing is wrong but I have a visit from someone and I want to talk to you about something." Courtney said looking at Destiny who was nodding at her. "If you could call me back or when you get back here we can talk about it then but please call me." She added.

She hung up the phone and handed it back to Destiny who put it on the table.


	5. Chapter 5

Destiny looked down on her lap to see that Courtney had fallen asleep with her head on her lap. She looked up when the door open to the room. JD and Criss walked into the room talking and stopped when they saw the women.

"Courtney baby Criss is here." Destiny said as she shook Courtney up just a bit.

"Ok." Courtney replied getting up slowly and rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

With a quick hug Destiny got up from the couch and looked at Criss and shook her head which made Criss looked at his wife with a questioning face.

"Come on JD I think they need to talk alone." Destiny said as she grabbed his hand. "I don't want to stick around." She added.

Criss walked over to his wife as she looked down at her hands.

"Criss; do you remember when I asked you where you were when I got out of the hospital?" Courtney asked as she looked at him while he nodded. "You told me you were at my parent's house but I had a visit from someone today telling me you had sex with them." She added.

"I take it you had a visit from Joanna." Criss said sitting down on the glass table.

Courtney nodded at him as he sighed.

"She has a kid." Courtney said looking. "It was a picture of a child Criss who looked like you." She added.

"I am sorry." Criss said as he went to touch her.

Courtney moved out of his grip and shook her head.

"Do not touch me." Courtney said pointing at him. "You were suppose to be there for me but no you ran to your ex wife and you slept with her." She added.

"I am sorry Courtney I had no where else to turn and Joanna was just there." Criss said trying to reason with his wife.

Courtney laughed just a bit as she looked at him.

"You couldn't have turned to your brothers or your mother?" Courtney asked looking at him with a pissed off look on her face. "You had to run to your ex wife and sleep with her? Next thing I know you are going to tell me it was a mistake and it wasn't meant to happen." She added.

"It was a mistake Courtney I love you." Criss said as she moved away from the couch and even further away from him.

"Criss if you loved me you would have never slept with Joanna!" shouted Courtney as the tears started to fall from her eyes. "You have a child with someone else Criss with your ex wife of all people Criss." She added.

Criss ran his hand over his face then looked at his wife. Courtney just shook her head as she looked away from him.

"I am sorry!" Criss said looking at her with a sad face. "We don't even know if this baby is really mine!" he added.

"BUT YOU SLEPT WITH HER!" Courtney shouted at him as she pushed at his chest. "YOU SLEPT WITH SOMEONE WHILE YOU WERE MARRIED!!" she added.

Criss just looked at his wife as she was crying. He went to pull her into a hug but she pushed him away and shook her head.

"Don't you touch me Criss." Courtney said pointing at him. "You are disgusting!" she added

"I am so sorry!" Criss shouted back at her. "WHAT AM I SUPPOSE TO DO!?" he added.

Courtney looked at him with wide eyes.

"SAYING YOUR SORRY WILL NOT HELP YOU RIGHT NOW!!" Courtney replied as she looked at him with wide eyes. "You are nothing but a jackass!" she added.

Right as she finished her comment she slapped him hard in the face. Courtney didn't realize what she done and she quickly backed up as Criss looked at her. He grabbed her upper arms and looked at her in the light of the room. Her eyes went from being pissed off to fear and terror. Criss threw her against the wall while she was now scared more then ever.

"I I I have to go." Criss said backing away from her.

He turned his back to her and she watched him leave the room. Courtney slide down the wall crying. She drew her legs up to her chest and hid her face in them. Courtney got up slowly from where she had slid down and sat down on the floor and grabbed her cell phone from her pocket book and looked through the numbers. She dialed Criss's number hoping he would pick up but it went to voice mail.

"Baby please come back I did not mean to slap I'm sorry." Courtney said and wiped her tears away.

She hung up the phone and looked around the living room as she sat down on the arm of the couch. Her cell phone rung and she hoped it was Criss but noticed it was Destiny calling her.

"Hello." Courtney said as the phone was on speaker.

"_Are you ok?" Destiny asked sounding worried. _

"He left Des he left." Courtney said crying harder once more.

"_WHAT! WHY!" Destiny shouted just a bit little bit. "I am only down stairs I am coming up." She added. _

Without another word Destiny hung up the cell phone and Courtney slid down the arm and sat down on the couch grabbing a pillow. She hid her face into the pillow and cried harder. Within minutes Destiny ran into the room slamming the door and running over to her.

"It's ok." Destiny said hugging her tightly.

Courtney hugged her tightly and cried even harder. The door open and JD walked into the room and walked over to them and hugged onto Courtney as well.

"What happen?" Destiny asked as she pushed some hair out of her face.

"We got into a fight and I slapped him and he grabbed me by my upper arms and got me against the wall and he left." Courtney said as she sniffing her nose.

"HE HIT YOU?!" JD said looking at his sister in law.

Courtney shook her head no fast as she looked at him with wide eyes.

"No no no." Courtney said shaking her head. "No he would never hit me but I slapped him JD." She added.

Destiny looked over Courtney's head to look at her husband who was shaking his head. She looked around the living room before grabbing her cell phone from her pocket and walked out of the room.

"It's ok sis." JD said pulling his sister to him.

Courtney held onto him tightly as she cried even harder. Destiny looked around the corner an saw it and sighed. She looked at her cell phone once more and dialed the number.

"Hello?"

"WHERE IN THE LIVING HELL ARE YOU!" Destiny said with a whisper.

"Destiny I'm somewhere ok."

"You are making her cry Criss where are you?" Destiny said as she looked around the corner to see that JD was trying to calm Courtney down.

"I am close I promise."

"That isn't a good enough answer!" Destiny said with a sigh. "Criss get your ass home your wife is crying." She added.

"I am sorry I don't need to be around her right now I will be back tomorrow I promise."

Criss hung up his cell phone and Destiny hung up her cell phone and stared at it.

"You no good jackass meanie poo poo head!" Destiny shouted at the phone before putting it up in her pocket.

She walked into the room once more and sat down on the couch. She saw that Courtney was now asleep once again in her brother in law's arms.

"Put her in the bed and I'll stay the night." Destiny said with a nod towards the bedroom.

"Ok but I'm going to sleep in the living room." JD said getting up with his sister in law in his arms.

Destiny nodded at him as she put her cell phone on the table as he put Courtney in the bedroom. JD walked into the living room and looked at his wife.

"Where is he?" JD asked as he sat down beside her.

"He said that he didn't need to be around her right now and that he would be back tomorrow and that he is near by" Destiny replied while JD shook his head.

"I know where he is." JD said looking at her.

Without another word JD walked out of the room leaving the women to be the only two in the room.

"Great just what we need." Destiny said to her self. "You guys in jail." She added as she slipped her shoes off.

She quickly walked into the bedroom and shut the door behind her and crawled into the bed with her best friend who curled up against her right as she laid down.

"It will be ok I promise." Destiny whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

Destiny opened her eyes slowly as the sun was shining into her eyes. She blinked quickly as she noticed that Courtney wasn't in the bed. She sat up slowly and swung her legs off the side of the bed and looked around.

"Courtney?" Destiny asked as she walked into the living room area.

She noticed that JD had returned sometime in the middle of the night and went to sleep on the couch. She turned around and walked into the little kitchen area and noticed that Courtney wasn't there either.

"Courtney?" Destiny asked as she looked out onto the balcony but nothing.

Destiny closed the balcony doors and looked around while biting her bottom lip. She noticed that Courtney's pocket book, cell phone, and her room key was still on the table in the living room. She walked into bedroom once more and saw the door was closed. She quickly walked over to the door and knocked on it.

"Courtney, are you in there?" Destiny asked as she knocked.

She reached for the door handle and tried to turn it but it was locked.

"Courtney sweetheart are you in there?" asked Destiny as she hit the door. "Come on Courtney I know you are in there please open the door." She added.

She wigged the handle once more and stood back as she saw that she had woke JD up. He looked around and ran his hand through his brown hair and looked at his wife.

"What?" JD asked looking at her.

"She is in the bathroom the door is locked and she won't answer." Destiny said sounding worried.

He quickly got up from the couch and made his way into the bedroom and over to the bathroom door.

"Court it's JD are you ok?"

Destiny stood to the side as she watched him pound on the door. She looked around the room before grabbing her own pocket book and touched her stomach.

"Move." Destiny said pulling a credit card from her wallet and smiled. "I love being from a group of boys." She added with a little laugh.

JD moved as he watched his pregnant wife get onto her knees in front of the bathroom door. She quickly went to work trying to unlock the door with the car. She smiled just a bit as she heard a click then threw the card to the side. She stood up with the help of JD .

"Courtney?" Destiny said as she opened the door. "COURTNEY!" she added with a shout.

JD saw his wife run into the bathroom and to the floor. Courtney was on the floor as if she passed out. JD quickly ran over to the two women and held his wife turn her friend over.

"Courtney come on wake up baby come on." Destiny said trying to shake her friend awake. "You need to come on." She added.

Destiny was smacking the side of her trying to get her to wake up. JD grabbed her wrist and tried to look for a pulse. Destiny looked around the bathroom and saw a pill bottle on the floor.

"JD!" Destiny said grabbing the bottle from the floor. "Depression? What in the world?" she added

He grabbed the bottle and read it quickly before picking the lifeless body of his sister in law into his arms while he ran out of the room with Destiny quickly running behind him.

"Call Criss now." JD said as they got into the elevator. "Come on Court wake up for me come on." He added.

Without another word she pulled her cell phone out and put the pill bottle into the bag and dialed Criss's number.

"Shut up Criss." Destiny said looking at JD who was trying to wake his sister in law up. "We need you to magically appear at the hospital we are taking your wife to the hospital." She added.

"What happen?"

"I am not sure but get your magic ass there now." Destiny said hanging up the phone as they quickly got to the parking lot.

Destiny got into the driver seat and was handed the keys by JD she quickly turned the car and went speeding out of the parking lot.

"Come on Courtney wake up!" JD said trying to wake her up.

Destiny screamed as she hit the stirring wheel. She looked around the strip as she pulled a stop light.

"Sorry but cops you want to come after me then come on." Destiny said as she went through the red light. "COURTNEY WAKE UP!!" she added while JD was trying.

"She groaned so just hurry up." JD replied.

Destiny put her foot down on to the gas while dialing the number to the hospital.

"My husband and I are being in our sister in law who we found on the floor of the bathroom please be waiting." Destiny said while nodding as they were talking. "God damn it just be there." She added hanging up.

She threw her cell phone into the passenger side seat. JD looked up as his wife whipped into the hospital parking lot. Destiny pulled up and someone came out with a bed while JD laid her on it.

"Sir Do you know what happen?" The Doctor asked looking at him.

"All I know is that I woke up and my wife told me that she was locked in the bathroom and we got in and we found her with a bottle empty." JD replied as Destiny ran up after parking it.

Destiny was looking for the bottle in her bag.

"It's Prozac." Destiny said looking at the doctor in front of her as she handed him the pill bottle.

The doctor's eyes got wide as he followed the team of doctors and the nurses to the room. Destiny looked at JD who put his arms around her waist and held onto her.

"We have to call mom." JD said looking at her.

"I am going to try and call Criss again." Destiny said as she sat down in a chair and pulled out her cell phone.

Right as she went to dial his number Criss and Dimitra ran through the doors of the hospital.

"What happen?" Dimitra asked looking at her other daughter in law.

"I am not really sure we woke up and she was in the bathroom." Destiny replied looking at them. "It was locked we got in and we found her on the floor." She added.

"Next to a pill bottle" JD said holding the bottle up in his hands.

Criss caught the bottle that his brother threw to him and looked at it.

"Depression pills?" Dimitra asked looking at her. "Did anyone know about this?" she added.

The other three shook their heads as Criss looked over at Destiny who was very worried. Criss turned his head and Destiny kind of laughed before stopping and looking at Criss.

"I don't know what happen between the two of you but frankly Criss you should have been there no matter what happen." Destiny said pointing at him. "Did you know she was taking them seriously Criss?" she added.

"No I didn't Des." Criss said looking at his sister in law.

Destiny looked around the waiting room and sat down in a chair. JD sat down on beside her as Dimitra and Criss looked at them.

"I know I shouldn't have left but if I didn't I thought I would have done something I'd regret!" Criss said looking at Destiny who looked up at him. "I almost lost her once I will not lose her again." He added.

"Criss you might have already lost her when you're ex wife showed up in your hotel room telling your wife that you guys have a child together!" Destiny shouted looking at him with a pissed off look. "Your so man." She added.

Dimitra walked over to the three of them getting in the middle of them and looking at them.

"What is she talking about?" Dimitra asked with a raised eye brow.

"Congratulations Dimitra you're a grandmother by Criss." Destiny said with a pissed off tone. 'You've got a grandson by Criss and Joanna." She added.

Dimitra turned around and looked up at her son as he stood by his mother with his head down.

"When did this happen?" JD asked looking at Destiny.

"Yesterday Joanna was in the room when Courtney and I got done with the interview and Criss dropped us off." Destiny said looking down at her hands. "We got there and they went at it with words then Joanna showed Courtney the picture of the baby and let's just say they got physical. So Criss Congratulations." She added.

Criss went to say something with the waiting room door open and in walked a doctor.

"Who is here for Courtney Sarantakos?"

"We are." Destiny and Criss said at the same time.

The doctor looked over the chart and looked at Criss before looking at Destiny.

"I would like to speak with her husband alone."

Criss stepped forward following the doctor out of the waiting room. Destiny went to say something but JD put his hand over her mouth shutting her up.

"Don't." JD said looking at her. "Let them talk. Criss will tell us you know that." He added.

Destiny just looked out the window of the waiting room watching Criss and the doctor talk.

"I think I need to go talk to someone." Destiny said getting up and grabbing her things. "Don't come looking for me please because I am going to take care of something." She added.

"Don't go after Joanna Des." JD said looking towards his wife's direction.

Destiny didn't reply she just walked out of the room leaving mother and son looking concerned.


	7. Chapter 7

"Do you really love causing drama?" Destiny asked as she crossed her arms.

Joanna turned around and looked at Destiny who looked as if she was ready to claw someone's eyes out.

"I mean seriously do you really enjoy fucking with their lives?" Destiny shouted at her. "Are you seriously jealous of their relationship?" she added.

"Me jealous?" Joanna asked laughing. "I have his son Destiny do you really think I give a shit what you or anyone else thinks about me?" she added.

Destiny looked around the park before looking at Joanna once more who was smiling and pushing a child on a swing.

"You see Destiny I have Criss's child Courtney lost theirs and he turned to me." Joanna said smiling. "You having JD's children be happy and join me." She added.

"Join you? Joanna your sounding as if you are talking about a cult." Destiny said putting her hands on her hips. "The difference between you and me is that I would never use a child against someone." She added.

Joanna laughed as she turned her back to the child and looked at Destiny crossing her arms.

"I am not using the child against Criss nor Courtney if they don't work out then that means I can maybe get him back." Joanna said with an evil grin.

"I have to bust your bubble but they will not get divorced because unlike you his family loves her and they are soul mates so why don't you just stop what are you are doing." Destiny said walking closer to Joanna. "Stop using a child that may or maybe not be his against him. Leave him and Courtney alone!" she added.

Destiny walked around Joanna who looked at the ground to turn around to see that Destiny had picked the child up from the swing.

"She is his trust me." Joanna said walking over to her. "I love that man so deal with it." She added.

"You might love him Joanna but he doesn't love you he will love this child once a DNA test is done and it proves to me that he does belong to him." Destiny replied looking at him. "You are nothing to any of them Joanna if this boy turns out to be Criss's child all you will be is Criss's baby momma. You will never be his wife again." She added handing the child to Joanna.

She walked away from them and stopped just a few feet away from her and turned around looking at Joanna who was talking to the child.

"Joanna you can't ruin them no matter how hard you try." Destiny said looking at her.

"Trust me I will get my husband back." Joanna said with a smirk.

"EX! Ex husband." Destiny replied pointing at her. "Leave them alone Joanna." She added.

Joanna simply smiled at her as she walked away from the woman and child. Destiny wanted to turn around and punch her but a child was in her arms. She touched her stomach remember the two she was carrying and smiled as she got to her car.

"I will make sure everything is ok." Destiny said as she turned the car on and closed her door.

She watched Joanna put the child back into the swing and push her. No matter how much she wanted to tell her self that child wasn't Criss she knew that he was the father. Courtney was going to be so hurt and she wish she could prevent it.

"I am sorry." Destiny said in a whisper to her self as she put the car in drive and went down the street.

After a thirty minute drive Destiny pulled into the hospital parking lot and looked at the doorway to see Criss and JD sitting outside the doors on the benches. She quickly gathered her things and got out of her car. She put the keys in her bag and looked at them as she walked over to them.

"There you are." JD said smiling at her.

"Yea here I am." Destiny said hugging him.

"What did you do?" Criss asked looking at her with a questioning face.

Destiny looked down at the ground before looking up at him and smiled.

"I paid a visit to your ex wife baby momma." Destiny said looking at Criss who raised an eye brow. "Don't worry I didn't touch your baby momma I am not a cruel as people think." She added.

"I was going to have a talk with you if you did." JD said looking at his wife.

"Ok well I didn't so no touchie or talk about it." Destiny replied looking at him

"She might be my mother of my child but my love is in there because of me!" Criss shouted as he stood up. "I have lost my wife because a fucked up situation that I could have prevented but hey what ever I'm a fuck up right?" He added.

Destiny shook her head while JD just looked at his brother who actually going to let something out.

"You know what?" Destiny said putting her hands on her hips.

"What?" Criss asked looking his sister in law.

Destiny walked closer to Criss and pushed him against the wall and looked at him with a pissed off look on her face.

"You need to grow the hell up!" Destiny shouted at him. "Your wife is in there not because of you well partly because of you. You have a child with someone else Christopher! She wanted to be the first one to give you a child but no Joanna is." She added.

Before Criss could say something Dimitra ran out of the door breathing heavy.

"Come on she is awake." Dimitra said waving them towards the door.

Destiny shook her head as she ran into the hospital with her mother in law. Criss head into the building with JD beside him rubbing his back. JD was trying to think of a way that his brother was going to make up for this one. Courtney was a forgiven person but this time he didn't know that if she would be able to forgive her husband. After following directions from Dimitra they walked into the room that they put Courtney in.

"Hey you." Destiny said looking with a worried face. "You gave up a scare." She added grabbing a hold of her friend's hand.

"I am sorry." Courtney replied in a whisper.

"Just don't do it again please." JD said as he moved up behind Destiny while Courtney nodded at him.

Courtney went to say something else when Criss walked into the room making the whole room go quiet. Dimitra looked at daughter in law then at her son before sighing.

"Come on mom it's been a long day let's go get something to eat and leave these two alone." JD said with a smile.

"Ok." Dimitra replied as she kissed Courtney's hand.

She walked out of the room and JD looked at his wife.

"You two come on." JD said looking at Destiny.

"JD no." Destiny said crossing her arms.

"Destiny Faith come on now." JD said looking at his wife.

She poked her bottom lip as she walked out of the room with JD behind her. He closed the door as Criss looked at his wife who was looking up at him with a blank face but eyes were saying something different. He walked over to the bed and sat down in chair and pulled it closer to the bed and went to grab her hand but she moved away.

"I did not mean to slap you." Courtney said looking at him. "I am sorry about that." She added.

"It's ok I deserved it to be honest with you." Criss said rubbing his face as he looked at her.

Courtney just looked at him before licking her lips were dry and coughing just a bit.

"Were you going to tell me?" Courtney asked looking at him really wanting to know the answer.

"Honestly?" Criss asked while she nodded her head. "No because I didn't think she would say anything because she said she was going to forget it and not worry about me anymore." He added.

Courtney was laughing just a bit which made him raise a eye brow at her.

"You actually believe her?" Courtney asked while he nodded. "You must have been drunk when she said that. Because Criss that woman would do anything she could to break us apart." She added.

"Are we broke apart?" Criss asked looking at her hoping to hear the answer he wanted to hear.

Courtney took a deep breath before looking at him with a blank face because she knew he was searching her face and eyes for some kind of answer.

"I don't know Christopher." Courtney replied looking at him with a shrug. "We have been through so much I know that but I am not sure if I can stay around and watch someone give you a child that I would do anything to be the one to give it to you but I don't know if I can deal with that." She added.

Criss just looked at her like he was just stabbed in the heart.

"I know you have shooting to do today. Take JD and leave Dimitra and Destiny here." Courtney said looking away from him.

"Ok." Criss replied without another word.

He walked out of the room leaving Courtney alone in the room until the others came back. She looked out of the window hoping to figure out what she was going to do. She would have given anything to give him his first child but his ex wife had done it what would he need her for?


	8. Chapter 8

"Are you serious?" Destiny asked looking at her sister in law in the bed. "You sent him away just like that?" she added.

Courtney couldn't figure out any words to say so she only nodded at her. Dimitra looked at both of her daughter in laws and shaking her head.

"I know that you are going to need time to think but Court that boy love you." Dimitra said trying to defend her son.

"Dimitra I know he is your son and I know he loves me but he if loved me as much as he or anyone else says then why did he do that?" Courtney said looking at her mother in law.

Dimitra knew she was right but she hated to see any in pain. She couldn't stand to see her son hurting and she hated see her daughter in law like this.

"He has a thing to shoot today because it wasn't like he was going to cancel because I'm in the hospital." Courtney said looking at her.

"Hey Courtney I've got a question." Destiny said as she grabbed her pocket book.

Courtney looked at Destiny who pulled out a bottle of pills and looked at her.

"What in the damn hell were you thinking?" Destiny shouted as Courtney picked up the bottle and looked at it.

"Where did you get this?" Courtney asked as she looked at the bottle in her lap.

"Next to your body in the bathroom." Destiny replied looking at him with a pissed off tone. "When in the world did you get those?" she added.

Dimitra grabbed the bottle and looked at it before looking at both of them. Courtney sighed just a bit as she ran her hand through her hair and looked at both of them who wanted answers.

"I got on them about two months after the wreck." Courtney said looking at her.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Dimitra asked as Courtney turned her head and looked at her mother in law.

She just shrugged her shoulders as Destiny was searching for the words to tell her best friend. Her mind was blank even though there were words she couldn't seem to put two words together to make a sentence.

"I was scared and I was thinking Criss was blaming me for the miscarriage." Courtney replied looking at her hands in her lap. "Then I find out that he has a child with his ex wife." She added.

"I can't believe that he done that." Destiny said taking the bottle away from Dimitra and putting it back into her bag. "He has done some fucked up shit but this? Takes the cake." She added.

Courtney nodded at her sister in law as his mother just looked at them.

"I wish that I could figure something to say but I can't." Dimitra said sounding sad.

"Dimitra don't worry about it." Courtney said shaking her head. "I just don't know if I will be able to forgive him." She added.

Once those words came out of her mouth Dimitra's head snapped towards her daughter in laugh while Destiny looked at her with wide eyes.

"I wanted so badly to be the mother of first child but I got that taken away from me!" Courtney shouted as tears started to fall down her face. "He slept with the one person who wants to break us up more then anything. He believed her when she said she wouldn't say anything!" she added.

"He had to be drunk." Dimitra and Destiny said at the same time.

"Keep making excuse for him." Courtney said looking around the room. "I love him more then life its self both of you two know that." She added.

Destiny and Dimitra nodded at her as she sat back against the bed.

"Guys just go to the taping of him doing what ever he is doing I want to be alone right now." Courtney said in low voice.

Dimitra went to say something but Destiny stopped her by shaking her head.

"Ok we will be back sometime later we promise." Destiny said as she kissed Courtney's cheek.

Dimitra kissed her other cheek also before leaving the room behind her other daughter in law. Courtney shook her head just a bit before flipping the cover over and she looked down at her blue jeans and she stripped her white gown off and put on her shirt that was under her pillow and put it on.

"Are you ready?"

Courtney turned around and gave a smile.

"Yea Costa I am." Courtney said looking around the room before slipping her shoes on.


End file.
